


Sunset

by NosyFrenchie



Series: Unusual Pairings [3]
Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NosyFrenchie/pseuds/NosyFrenchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the crown was discarded, it was not your older brother nor the pharaoh who appeared before you. No, it was someone else, an unknown character who had yet to be named.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> It's too bad I can't put this piece in 'Disney? More like dis dic-' since it's not as disney movie... T_T  
> I guess it will be a stray one then. Maybe multiple chapters... Not sure

Such an innocent action back then became hard in the blink of an eye.  
Ironically, when he became Prince Regent and after Moses' departure, it hadn't been that bad. Father was still there, as if standing as a last physical boundary between you and Ramses.

But these days, nor Mother or Father were still there.  
When the crown was discarded, it was not your beloved older brother nor the morning and evening star who appeared before you. No, it was someone else, an unknown character who had yet to be named.  
When the pharaoh disappeared, you would be transported to another place, another time ; where the scent of oils permeated the room and rays of the setting sun would filter through the curtains.

You would lay, in a haze, on the bed, marvelling at the slivers of light between the drapes, occasionally parting them slightly to play with the dying sun rays.  
And suddenly, you would realize with a start, Ramses was there. He would descend upon you, ignoring your complaints, with all the harshness and omnipresence you could ever fathom. When the sun would set and the chill of the egyptian night slowly crawled in, he would still be there, soaking up any noises you would emit, eyeing any willing or unwilling movements your body would twist into.  
His lips settled on yours, soon he also ravaged your mouth. The taste of candied dates and wine invaded your senses while the subtle sent of tabacco subsided.  
When you had the unluckiness to meet his eye during the intercourse, you would catch him staring, the lust in his eyes apparent. He hung over you, pressing his palpable desire into your younger self ; savoring the cherised moment, moment, unberknowst to you he had waited years for.

But now, none of this mattered anymore. The pharaoh disposed of enough concubines to leave you alone but even so, the moment you would meet Ramses' gaze, the memories would flood your mind. Ramses would smile at this, as if he actually knew.  
And when you would be away form the court, he would step closer to you, fingers drumming on your hip, lips caressing the curve of your neck, slowly but surely reminding you of a certain night that took place years ago.

 

ALTERNATIVE ENDING

Perhaps the only good outcome would be the child. Amun looked exactly like your late father and now stood as a feeble but present rampart, a reminder of better times. You were ashamed to think so when he was but a sprout, ignorant of the past and previous doings of his idolized father.

But even so, with or without Amun by your side, the moment you would meet Ramses' gaze, the memories would flood your mind. Ramses would smile at this, as if he actually knew.  
And when you would be away form the court and your son was out of reach, he would step closer to you, fingers drumming on your hip, lips caressing the curve of your neck, slowly but surely reminding you of a certain night that took place years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> According to wikipedia, Amun-her-khepesf was the first son of Ramses II and it is affirmed he died in his late 20's but meh. Let's roll with the movie (which is amaaaazing).
> 
> That's it!  
> Oh! And guess what, I lost my flash drive! The one with all my works on it! So the updates will be... almost nonexistent... *grossly sobbing*  
> By the way, long live non popular ships!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sunset [PodFic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864800) by [Tanuki_Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanuki_Ghost/pseuds/Tanuki_Ghost)




End file.
